Rogue
by Tribal Dragon Queen
Summary: Fang is a rock star Max is a popular girl at school they both have a secret and so dose the rest of Max's family. Can they be friends or more then that? Superhero and mutant freak clash. A house full of mutants!Eraser experiments gone bad. (hence the Title Rogue) Once again the Flock has to save the world but with a little help from the earth's mightiest heroes! FAX!
1. OMG school

"Max. Max, wake up!" said my mom, Valencia Martinez, from over the intercom

I groaned, got out of bed, walked over to the intercom and pushed the "Speak" button.

"What?" I asked her.

"Good, you're up." She said. "Hurry up and get dressed it's time for school."

I groaned again and went to my dresser to pick out my clothes.

* * *

><p>After I got dressed I went to Ari's room. (AN in this story Ari eighteen, and over 179 pounds of muscle). He was lying on his stomach on his bed still wearing his clothes from yesterday. _This is going to be hard,_ I thought. Ari can sleep through world war three if he was tired enough and he stayed up 'till 1:00 last night working on homework. So, yep it's going to be hard. But I know the trick. I want down stairs, got a cup out of the cupboard, and filled it up half way with ice water. I want back to Ari's room and pored the water on his neck. He jumped out of his bed to find me doubling over with laughter.

"Dude,what the heck!" He said glaring at me.

"Time . . . to . . . go . . . to . . . school." I said between laughs. "Wake up Ella and Angle. Nudge is driving me to school" I told him after I got me laughter under control.

"Sure, sure. See you at school, Max." He said. Then I exited out of the room went downstairs to pack my bag. Three minutes later I'm outside and Nudge's Prius is in front of my house. Nudge is my age, African American, big brown eyes, and my height.

"Hey, Max!" she said as I got in the car.

"Hiya." I said and we did our hand shake. Then she turned on the radio, last year Ari helped me make a CD of all of I and Nudge's favorite songs. We sang along to all of them.

Then we got to school. The Montgomery Middle to High school campus is GINORMOUS, the main building is three stories tall, grades 6th – 12th and we all have the same lunch, and so, one floor is for lunch. Then there are four other smaller one-story buildings surrounding it with other classrooms in them. And it's all MUSIC &ARTS. but you have to audition to get in

"Let's go." I said, and we started running to homeroom since we have all our classes together. That's how much we love our school.

We get to class ten seconds before the bell rings. And our bell is really weird. it's the school band playing a few scales. We all sat down in our seats. I took a seat next to Nudge and took out my song book and started writing. The teacher, Mrs. Keefe started her class. The all of the sudden there was a scream. I was instantly shot back to the now and i looked around the room, a had just stepped through the door way, I don't know what all the fuss was about one guy. he had black hair, blacker eyes, and was wearing black jeans leather jacket and shirt, everything was black. Now I recognize him he's that famous singer Fang. The muttering began.

"Alright, alright, quite down, everyone. Now let me introduce you to the new student." Mrs. Keefe said gesturing to Fang. "Everyone should know this is Fang. say 'hi'."

we all did said "hi"

"Fang you can sit behind Max. Max, can raise your hand so Fang can see where to sit,please?"she asked. I did so. He saw me and smirked. He came to the back and sat behind me. I glanced at him over my shoulder. he had his arms crossed over his chest and he was looking up at the teacher, I went back to my writing. 20 minutes later the bell rang. I collected my stuff and exited out of the classroom. I changed my books for voice.

When I closed my locker door and Fang was there trying to open the locker next to me. I sighed and said, "move it, Rock star." he took a step away form the locker. I smirked my hand around the lock to find its weak spot. When I found it I slammed my fist against it. the locker door opened wide and I allowed myself to grin.

"Cool trick." Fang said

" The locks tend to get stuck so . . ." I said. "What class do you have next?" iI asked him.

"Um, voice with Mr. Barnestine." he replied  
>"Great, I have the same class." I said.<p>

"Oh, this should be interesting."

"Yes, yes it will." I said


	2. Song Project

** Hey guys thanks for reading my fanfic, I sould have a chapter up every tuseday, wensday, or thursday, or friday or satrday but not over holidays like the up coming spring brake. Enjoy the chapter.** **please review**

* * *

><p>When Fang and I got to Mr. Bernstein's room Ari was already there along with Nudge. She was talking to some dude in the back of the room. I went over to Ari who was writing something.<p>

"Hey, Big Guy. Are you doing your math homework again?" I asked him when I saw what he was doing.

He looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah, I did all of the homework that I was supposed to, but math." He replied. Then looked over my shoulder and asked. "Who's that?" pointing his pen at Fang.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. I completely forgot about him. He is as quite as a ghost. "Oh, Ari this is the new kid Fang, Fang this is my brother Ari." I said introducing them they exchanged greetings. "Hey, Ari who is Nudge talking to?" I asked him

"I have no idea." He said putting his hands up in the universal gesture for "don't ask me, I'm too busy to pay attention." Then he went back to his homework.

"Oh, that's Iggy." Fang said pointing to the dude. Iggy had strawberry- blonde hair big blue eyes and was about 6' foot 5". "He's my friend/bodyguard. He may not look like much but he can take down the navy's martial arts instructor." Fang told me.

"Cool." I said then looked at the clock 9:28 exactly. I sat down next to Ari and Fang sat on the other side of me. And Mr. Bernstein came in.

"Good morning class." He said is a sing-song voice. Everyone took a seat

"Today I am assigning a new project. For one month you will work on creating a new and original song .I will assign the partners." We all groaned

"Alright." He said consulting his notes. He said like the first five pairs the said my name.

"Maximum ride, you will be paired with Fang Johnson." I nodded and looked at fang

"Ari Ride, you will be paired with J.J." Ari nodded

"Nudge Parker, you will be paired with Iggy Griffiths." She and Iggy nodded

"Alright everyone, you have the rest of the period. Good luck." Mr. Bernstein told us and we went with our partners.

"OK." I said facing Fang. "You got anything?"

"Nope" he said crossing his arm over his chest. "You?" he asked.

"I might have something." I said glancing at my notebook. I sighed and opened it. "OK, I've been working on one song."

"What is it?" he asked siting up a bit."

"_I have sailed the many oceans_

_I have sored the endless sky_

_I've tried with all I have_

_But nothing_

_Nothing will set me free."_

I looked up at him and he was listening to me and smiling as I sang the song.

"_All I need is you right here beside me _

_All I need is to see your smiling face_

_Oh, whoa, yeaha_

_Waves thrashed around_

_Thunder rolled in_

_Only in your arms I am safe."_

I stopped and looked at him he was smiling.

"That was amazing." He said. I felt my face flush

"Thanks. You can wright your part if you want and I can help." I told him

"sure." He said

"But I'm not writing it by myself. You will sing it and I will edit. Deal?" I asked. Then held out my hand.

"Deal." He said shaking my hand. "OK, what about something like,_ I never wanted to leave I never wanted to hurt you." _He sang and held out the _hurt. _His voice sounded much better without the voice editing

"Good, good what else?" I encouraged.

"Um, _for me it was love at first site, I could never let you go." _He sang

"Perfect, now let's do the chorus." I said. "How about, _you are the one I need, my only love, the only one who can save me. _Andwe both sing that I go high you go low." I suggested he nodded

"Sure let's try." He said

"_You are the one I need, my only love, the only one who can save me." _we sang together_. _then the bell rang_._

* * *

><p><strong>skip to lunch time<strong>

L.A, Social Studies went by fast. Fang was in all the classes, so we talked about the song. we came up with nothing. we put away our books but i kept my notebook and pencil.

"OK, how about, _I've searched for you everywhere on land and in my heart,but I can't seem to find you anywhere." _He suggested.

"hm, OK that's good." I said when we sat down at my usual table with Ari, Nudge, Iggy, Angel who is in seventh grade so about thirteen blonde hair and big blue eyes, and Ella who looks a lot like Ari and I same hair eyes but shorter and fourteen. anyway I wrote down what Fang just said the closed my notebook. Fang of course sitting next to me

"Okay, what do we feel like playing today?" I asked everyone.

"Wait, what are you talking about." Fang asked

"everyday we play two or three songs as entertainment during lunch." explained Angel in her sweet voice. "aren't you that famous rock star, Fang that Max likes?" she asked Fang.

i blushed "Ange, this is the one the only Fang Johnson that you also truly adore." I told her. "And that." i said pointing my pencil at Iggy who was next to Nudge. "Is Iggy Fang's one and only friend." I told her. "Who Fang said can take down the navy's martial arts instructor." I said chuckling a little.

Some how Iggy heard me, through all his non-stop chatter and told me. "that is 100% true,Fang saw me do it."

" did you know Ari weighs over 190 pound and most of it's muscle?" Angle said knowingly. we all looked at Ari.

"I promise you all it's true." he said

"But Max can still take him down. Make him fall flat on his back." Angle said.

"I've seen it so many times." Ella said. "Live with them and some times they get at each others throats. but somehow it's always in the basement where we have a state-of-the-art karate work out place type area." she added.

"Okay, let's just figure out what we're going to play." I said trying to get back to business..

"OK, how about Jar of Hearts." Nudge suggested. "OMG, I love that song." the she went on talking about how much she loved the song and how much she wants to and why she wanted to play it.

"IF." I said loud enough for her to hear. "If we play the song, will you stop talking?" I asked.

"Yes." she said with a big smile.

"then let's do it." I said. then we all got up, except for Fang and Iggy, and went to the stage. Ari grabbed his drumsticks and went to the drum kit. Nudge got her bass. Angle went to the grand piano at the corner of the stage. Ella grabbed her guitar. I'm lead singer so I grabbed a mic and went on stage.

"Hey, guys." said into the mic everyone cheered. "So upon Nudge's request." I said gesturing to her. She waved. "We are going to play Jar of are singing this to keep her quite so you're welcome to the people who have Nudge in any of your next classes." they all chuckled and a few said thank you with big dramatic voices,more chuckling. when everything quieted down i nodded to Angel and she started playing at the right que i started singing.

_"I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em> 'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em> Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<em>  
><em> You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_ I learned to live half alive_  
><em> And now you want me one more time<em>

_ [Chorus:]_  
><em> And who do you think you are?<em>  
><em> Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em> Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em> And tearing love apart<em>  
><em> You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em> From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em> So don't come back for me<em>  
><em> Who do you think you are?<em>

_ I hear you're asking all around_  
><em> If I am anywhere to be found<em>  
><em> But I have grown too strong<em>  
><em> To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_ And I've learned to live half alive_  
><em> And now you want me one more time<em>

_ And who do you think you are?_  
><em> Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em> Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em> And tearing love apart<em>  
><em> You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em> From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em> So don't come back for me<em>  
><em> Who do you think you are?<em>

_And It took so long just to feel alright_  
><em> Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>  
><em> I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed<em>  
><em> 'Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em> And now you're back<em>  
><em> You don't get to get me back<em>

here Ella and Nudge joined me singing at different ocvtives  
><em> And who do you think you are?<em>  
><em> Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em> Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em> And tearing love apart<em>  
><em> You're gonna catch a cold<em>  
><em> From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em> Don't come back for me<em>  
><em> Don't come back at all<em>x2

_ Who do you think you are?_

_ Who do you think you are?_

_ Who do you think you are"_

I finished and cheers erupted in the cafeteria_  
><em>


	3. Can't say it right don't say it at all

**Chapter three, I am on a roll. Sorry this update took so long, my sisters would not get off the computer and my sisters and I only share one computer. I have a good idea for a future chapter so keep reading and you'll figure out what it is.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride and I am not JP**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang POV<strong>

The whole cafeteria cheered so loud you could of heard the cheers from a mile away. Max has the best voice I have ever heard. Soft as silk and her voice can go really, really low which is great for this song.

When everything calmed down Max said, "Aright, I think you all enjoyed that one." everyone cheered again. "So do whatever until we pick the next song." she said. With that everyone went back to talking. I talked to Iggy until I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked around and saw no one. Then a red haired girl was sitting next to me two minutes later.

**Max POV**

I kept my eye on Fang after the song while we discussed the song. Who knows what sluts my try to hit on him?

"I say we do Viva la Vida." Nudge was saying and everyone kept protesting, calling out different songs we should play.

"Nudge you chose the last song let's have someone else pick a song." I said all leader-like.

"Thank you, Max." Ella said with a little bit of drama. "Let's do 'Dynamite'." She suggested. "Ari can sing it." She added smiling. We all turned to the only guy in our small band.

"I'll do it if we can't decide on another song." He said. I looked back up at Fang. Fang meet my eyes and sent me a look that said "help me". I grinned little.

"Okay little Lissa emergency, so I'm going to save Fang and bring him here to pick the song." I said they all looked ant Fang then Ella and Nudge giggled.

"Go ahead." Nudge said, grinning. With that I got off the stage and went over to Fang.

When I got there Fang said, "Hey, Max." and Lissa turned to me with a frown on her face and hands crossed over her chest. OK, Lissa has long red hair; she's about 5" foot 6' and skinny. So she's not as scary as thinks, but she tries and fails.

"Hi, Maxine." She said in a high pitched nasally voice. I winced. I hate it when people call me Maxine.

"My name is not Maxine, It's Maximum, OK? Maximum Ride never call me Maxine again." I said through clenched teeth staring her straight the eyes to tell her that I meant it. She just glared at me, happy she found one of my very few weaknesses. "Fang can you help us with something, Iggy feel free to follow." I told the guys. Fang got up and walked next to me.

"Sorry Lissa. But even if you don't make fun of my friends I would never go on a date with you." Fang said. "Much less sit next to you in any classes." He added. Then we started walking to the stage closely followed by Iggy because he has to, he is the bodyguard. "Thanks, she wouldn't leave me alone. And she would _not_ stop talking."

"Yea, if she kept talking I would have gone all bodyguard and no friend." Iggy added.

"No problem, Lissa is in the 2nd most popular group in the school." I told them.

"Wait, then who's the most popular group?" Iggy asked. Fang and I looked at each other and we chuckled.

"Think about it Ig. Just think about it." I told him. Then we got to the stage everyone in our little group looked at Fang and I. "OK, Fang we are giving you the honor of picking our next song." I told him.

He thought and finally said, "Angel, can you play 'Someone Like You'?"

She shook her head

He thought again. "Well if Max is up to it than we could sing 'NO Air'. But I could also play someone like you on the piano then Max and Angel can sing." He said. We all thought.

"Be right back." I told everyone. I went to the mic "Hey everybody," I said and waited until we got everyone's attention "OK, we have two songs and five minutes, so we are going to let you choose. OK, raise your hand if you want me and Angel to sing 'Someone Like You'." a few hands went up. "How about the oh-so-famous Fang I Johnson sing 'No Air'." Almost everyone's hands went up. "OK, we have our answer. Give us two minutes to set up." Ari went to the drums, Nudge got bass, Ella got guitar, me and Fang got mics, and Angel went to the piano

Me  
>If I should die before I wake<br>It's cause you took my breath away  
>Losing you is like livin in a world with no air<p>

Fang  
>I'm here alone didn't wanna leave<br>My heart won't move it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I could make you understand<p>

But how do you expect me  
>To live alone with just me<br>Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe

Both  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you aint there<br>There's no air no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gone breathe without me<br>If you aint here I just can't breathe  
>There's no air no air<br>No air, air x4

Fang  
>I walked I ran I jumped I flew<br>Right off the ground to float to you  
>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<p>

Max  
>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>You took my breath but I survived  
>I don't know how but I don't even care<p>

Both  
>But how do you expect me<br>To live alone with just me  
>Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe<p>

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>There's no air no air<p>

Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gone breathe without me<br>If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
>There's no air no air<br>No air, air x4

Time_skip_to_end_of_the_day

As Fang and I packed up we talked.

"Hey you want to come over to my house and work on the song?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. "Where do you live?" he asked

I told him and asked the same question. Turns out we're neighbors. Since Fang offered to drive we walked out to the school parking lot and walked all the way to where a mob of boys where huddled around a car. The car was a Porch. Fang took out a key and clicked the unlock button the Porch beeped.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "This is your car?"

He just chuckled and told me to get in the car and put on my seat belt. I did and he started the car, the radio turned on and 'Stereo Hearts' was playing, this song is one of my all time favorites. We sang along. I did the chorus and Fang did the rapping

When the song was over we were at my house. We got out of the car, went inside my huge house, and were greeted by a bouncy Ella, smiling Angel and grinning Ari. All of them where on the couch, looking at me and Fang.

"Hey, Maxie." Ari greeted me.

"Yo." I said, instantly stopping. "Is anything wrong?" I asked

"No, but I didn't see my little sister on the bus and Nudge said you weren't with her so when I told Ella and Angel they got all worried. And you cell is usually out of battery so calling you would be useless."

I took my iPhone out of my back pocket and tried to turn it on. On battery what so ever. "You so much about me I might have to kill you." I said glaring at him, everyone chuckled. I put my phone back in my pocket. "aright since I need to charge my phone and Fang and I need to go down stairs anyway let's just give Fang a grand tour of our amazing house." I said. "Guys, go get your keys." I told my family.

they ran upstairs, Ari walked.

And Fang asked "Keys fort what?"

"The basement, or as my friend Gasman calls it our sanctum."


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Small thing I forgot to add at the beginning is that max has a secret that only her family, friends, and Lissa know about. Fang and Iggy don't know. Lissa knows because she and Max where friends a few years ago. so yea. Max has a secret. a BIG secret**


	5. Fangs secret

**sorry I took so long I have a lot of homework.**

** so i decided to add one or two things from the original MR books to my story. you'll figure them both out in this chapter  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride**

**FYI:It's Wednesday  
><strong>

Fang Pov

Max and I went up the stairs and stood at in the middle of the hallway.

"Wait for it." She told me then at the first door on the right shot open, and Ella came out, waved and ran down stairs. Two seconds later Angel rushed out of the room across from us saluted us and ran down stairs.

"Come on." She said and walked to the room at the end of the hall on the left. Ari was there looking for something. "Ari," She said calmly. "Chill, there down stairs on the kitchen counter." She told him.

He smiled "Thanks, Max." he said and ran down stairs.

We went to the last room at the end of the hall.

"This is my room." She said with a smile and opened the door. Her room was painted dark calming shades of blue. She went to the glass and metal desk in the corner of the room and grabbed keys off it. We went down stairs and she said "To the kitchen." We went to the kitchen and there was a plate of cookies in the middle of the island. She went to the plate and grabbed it. "Now, we go to the basement." And she opened a door to my right. And we walked down stairs. "Whoa" was all I said. Max chuckled. it was a really big basement with different areas for different things separated. They had windows so you could see what was inside with doors. There where about five room In total.

"OK, so starting over here." She said walking over to Ella on the left. "this is Ella's Fashion Design room." Max explained. "And the Halloween dance is in a week so Ella's making my costume." she told me.

"And I'm also making Ari's costume." Ella informed me.

"Cool, you think you can make mine too?" I asked her.

"Of course. Anything for a friend."she said and ran inside her studio. and came back out with a sketch book and pencil. "Do you have any ideas?"

we went inside and Ella and I sat down on the really comfy couches Ella sat in a recliner across from me. "OK, I'll go get the main room ready,you'll be a while." Max said then left the room

"OK," Ella said once Max was out the door.

"what about 'Dark Angel'." I nodded and quickly sketched something, two minutes later she showed me. It was a quickly drawn me that wasn't half bad with messed up hair, black leather jacket, a ripped up shirt and ripped black skinny jeans, and big black wings.

"Hey, Ells is there a way we can cover up the window I need to show you something." she nodded and pulled the blinds down. I stood up and told her not to freak and I extended my _wings__. _Her eyes widened.

"I've _seen_ it." she said casually.

"What?"I exclaimed how could she have seen it before?

"My dad creates you mutants for a living. and believe me when I say it he has messed with his own kid's do you think Ari has so much muscle? He's half wolf, genetically enhanced, an eraser the only calm one that won't kill. Don't tell anyone OK? if Max, Ari, and Angel found out I told you this they would have my neck." She told me. I sighed, folded my wings back tightly against my back and sat back down.

"What about Max?" I asked."what did Dr. Freak do to Max and Angel?"

"They both have wings like you. the girls only use their wings during the summer, and Ari tries to control his temper so he won't morph into an Eraser. But if his anger gets over the top like if someone tries to hurt one of us he will go all out wolf. He is our biggest worry so we try to keep him. You can help us with that." she summed up. I nodded. "Don't tell know two more mutants but no one in the world knows about them but my dads work, my parents, and Lissa." I nodded again."By the way Max is doing the 'angel' thing to. And you'll want to use your wings right?" I nodded.

"Don't tell anyone about my wings especially Max." I told her. she drew a cross with her right hand over her heart and held up her hand. Good.**(That means "Cross my heart hope to die if I lie" with out saying anything.** **FYI)**Max came in at that moment.

"So, what's your costume?" she asked coming to stand by me. Ella showed her the sketch. she nodded. "Cool, but your wings won't be as good as mine." she mumbled the last part about the wings.

"Not likely." I said. she fixed me with a curious look. Ella's eyes widened again but only a little.

"Let's go, Tooth,three more rooms to go." Max said. I raised an eyebrow at her. _Tooth? Really,Tooth. _I thought.

Max and I went to the next door. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey, Ange." She said. and from behind a shelf of paints Angel's head popped out.

"Mornin', Fang." She said. i checked my watch, _4:30_

"Um, Angel? It's 4:30 pm." I informed her.

"I know, but it's morning some where." she replied. "Anyway this is my art room. I draw whatever comes to mind." she explained

I nodded. "Cool." was all I said.

Max took me by the hand and dragged me out of the art room. "come on two more rooms then we go to my area." She lead me to the biggest room and unlocked the door. she turned on the light.

"this is our music room." Max said. "we also have a recording booth." She said gesturing to one side of the room where there was, in fact, a recording booth. "Follow me one last room." Max told me. i followed her out of the music room and to a room with a bunch of scrap metal, saws, a soldering iron, gears and a whole lot of other stuff.  
>Ari was at a table in the middle of the room playing with gears trying to make something. It was hard to believe this guy was an Eraser. Yea, he had a lot of muscle. he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly but then again he's not morphed, and I've seen a morphed Eraser.<p>

"Hey, Ari, can you open the garage so we can get to the backyard?" Max asked Ari.

"Yea, sure once I get this gear in place." He said grunting a little.

"I swear he is a son of Hephaestus." She said. With a little more force He snapped the gear in place.

"A very scary son Hephaestus." He said standing up and going to the back. where I saw a huge garage door. Ari opened it manually by lifting the door up by a handle. there was a big burst of sun light and fresh air.

"OK,I'll go get the girls." Max said.

"I'll take Fang outside." Ari said.

Before Max was out the door she called over her shoulder, "Don't you dare show him the stables Without me!"

"I won't!" He called after her. Then he went outside where there was GINORMOUS back yard. There's a trampoline, a ton of trees with a variety of fruits and flowers on them, in the very back there was a block of fence that was separated into two big halves. And a big red barn next to the fence area.

"Amazing I know." Ari said looking at the expression on my face that i am pretty sure said"_This is wickedly awesome". "_Max did all this by her self."

"You bet i did, with a little help from family and friends." She said, Ella and Angel coming up next to her Angel holding her hand. They came up next to me.

"Fang?" Angle said. I looked at her. "Are you ready to see Max's favorite place of all times?" She asked.

"Let's do it." I said.

"then let's see if you can keep up." Max said. She let go of Angel's hand and ran darted for the barn faster then humanly possible. But then again she wasn't all human. she slowed to a stop, she pulled open a big slide door, like it weighed nothing, to reveal a row of small horse stalls with a few horse heads popping out.

"About 5 horses in all." Max explained grabbing a bucket of carrots. we went to the first stall where a big black horse was standing looking at something. Max clicked her tongue a few times and the horse looked up and trotted over, Max feed it a carrot and pet it on the muzzle. "This Thunder, Thunder say 'Hi' to Fang. And since your coat is black Fang's going to ride you a lot." she told the went to the next stall where a dirty white horse was still with its saddle still on its back. "Ella!" Max yelled. "Why does Leo still have his saddle on?" She asked Ella. Ella came rushing over she opened the stall and started taking the saddle off. "Anyway that's Leo." Max said. The next three where Rath with a brown coat, Saphira another black one, and Cookie (a girl) who had a light brown coat with small dark spots on it. She gave a carrot to all of them and pet them I pet Rath and Cookie. Max said maybe tomorrow I could ride Thunder.

After all the Rides made sure the horses where safe and warm Max closed up everything. We went inside and started walking to the living room. Angel went in about five minutes before everyone she heard us come in she rushed up to us and said, "Jeb has something for us!" she exclaimed. "He needs all of us in the living room right, now" she ran behind Ari and tried to push him to go faster, she gave up and went to Max. Max started walking again Angel smiled. When we got there a man who looked like Ari but a little smaller and less muscle.  
>the woman looked just like Ella.<p>

"Hey mom," Max said,"Hi, Jeb. This is Fang he's our neighbor and he's new in school."

"He's also a Rock star." Ella added

"Hi, Fang I'm Valencia, but you can call me Val." said the woman

"Hi, I'm Jeb." said the man. Jeb got up and pulled a big cardboard with holes in the top. "OK, kids. Today I was at work and i saw something that was scheduled for retiring so I thought i would save the it's life open it up, but DON'T shake it, be very careful." Jeb warned. Slowly Angel took off the top and out jumped a little black Scottie.

The dog walked over to Jeb and sat down in front of him. "I'm not _that_fragile." He said. Everyone gasped. he turned his head to Angel. "What? Haven't you ever seen a talking dog before?" He asked  
>"I'm sorry, Total." Jeb said. "Everyone this is Total. Did I mention I got him from work and and I'm a genetic mutations expert?" Jeb asked. we all nodded. i looked at Max she was looking at Total's back.<p>

"Hey, Total, I'm Max. Could you come here for a second?" Max asked dog walked over to her, she picked him up and felt his back. Her eyes grew. "Jeb, how much do you know about Total?" she asked her dad

"Um, he talks, a lot." Jeb said

"Did you know he has wings?" she said

"What?" Val said. "Max let me see him." she said. Max walked over to her mom and carefully handed her Total. Her eyes grew the same way Max's did. "Great, More flyers in the family." she muttered. she put Total down on the ground and made checked his wings to make sure they where healthy.

"She's a vet." Ari said next to me. "Any wing problems and she can help." He whispered. I glared at him. "I'm half wolf, I think can here through a door." He whispered.

**OK guys END OF CHAPTER FOUR. For you it's easy for me, not so much**

**like my new character? in your reviews answer two questions for me.**

**1) who do you think the voice is**

**2) who is you favorite super hero  
><strong>

**my guess is Dylan for the voice  
><strong>

**Fav super hero... IRON MAN. I like tech, a lot  
><strong>

** see ya bye **


	6. Look Like an Angel

**OK, My Pen-name changed from "Super Wingless Max" to "Tribal Dragon Queen" because I love dragons, and the tribal dragon tattoo design  
><strong>

**it's been a rainy week here in **Montgomery** the township in my story is real but the school sadly is not :( any. ways my story is very different it won't end at the Halloween dance so, expect lots more.**

**thanks for the reviews guys  
><strong>

**disclaimer:Me no own Max Ride  
><strong>

**four days later**

**Max POV  
><strong>

**it's um Sunday, October, 26th  
><strong>

Five days 'till the Halloween dance. Ella finished all our costumes so for fun we decided to try them on. My goal was "Guardian Angel of the world", actually all of us, me, Nudge, Gasman and Angel are the only one with real wings so we're fine. Ari has to make Fang and Iggy fake wings. And Ari is going to do a morph, scary all by its self.

My costume was a white floor-length dress with ripped up long lace made it so that the strips of fabric hung off and stayed at my sides. The whole dress was splattered with brown dye at the bottom to sort of be like mud,and everywhere on the dress red dye was splattered to resemble blood then there where big thin slits in the back. I put the dress on and checked my self in the mirror and fixed my dress. it was a perfect came the biggest part of the costume, slowly and carefully I extended my wings so I didn't rip the fabric if the slits where to small. They where the perfect size for my wings. I had a 14 foot wingspan my primary feathers, the big ones on the bottom where white. My secondaries a warm chocolate brown. I vote my wings "Cool".

I went downstairs to where everyone else was my wings out and proud my dress flowing me when Ella saw me she gasped and nudged Nudge who was next to her fixing Angels dress. Angel had her pure white wings out and Nudge had her tawny russet wings out. All three of then looked at me in aw. Then Fang, with black wings, looked up and grinned. Ari in a morph, a little taller hair a little spiky and big yellow fangs a bit to big for his mouth, ripped up black jeans and T-shirt, looked at me. then Iggy and Gasman (he looks like Angel) with white wings looked up too(All of the guys wore the same thing).

"You look..." Nudge started but seemed at a loose for words for once.

"Beautiful." Iggy suggested

"Lovely." Total said

"Like an angel." Fang said as if in a trans.

"Bingo." Gazzy said. I chuckled

"Max, put you hair in a bun but leave one strand of hair out on both sides." Ella suggested throwing me a hair tie. I did as told.

"Perfect." Ari said. In the most brotherly way.

"Well the wings are perfect, Ari, thank you." I told him

for the rest of the day we talked about the dance, goofed off, at one point we all changed clothes and went outside to do some riding. I took Saphira after I showed Fang how to ride Thunder. because that horse is fast and don't get tiered easily. I tried to teach Total to fly, I threw him up in the air and he extended his wings and flapped as hard as he could. If he fell whoever was closest to him had to catch him and throw him in the air again until he could land smoothly on his own.

By the time that happened it was about 3:00, so we desired to go to the open mic concert at school we get extra credit if we go. So we went. Almost everyone was there A friend of mine John was singing at the mic, but he ended as soon as we got settled. We got some soda and food. Then the DJ spotted us.

"Perfect." he said into the mic. Everyone turned to look at him. "Our awesome band is here so I'm gonna take a brake they will keep the music alive and going."

"Fine, Mitch." I said. "We'll do it, only because you called us 'awesome'." I told him as we all got up stage. I took the mic from him and we got set up. on the way to school we decided what songs we where going to do. "Beautiful" from "Smash", "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye, and "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift and lots of other songs. Then Mitch came back and I had a little fun.  
>when he got on stage I questioned him. "Why did you take so long? We've been playing for over 30 minutes. I'm pretty sure everyone's gotten tiered of my voice by now." I told him<p>

"Max, no one can ever get tiered of you beautiful voice." He said. "Now give me the mic and you can stop singing for a while." He told me reaching for the mic, I pulled it out of his reach.

"I'll give you the mic if you can answer some questions." I said into it.

"Fine." He said reluctantly.

"OK then, you're in the school band, right a trumpet player?" I asked him.

"Yea." He replied.

"Good, I hope you know your music." I said.

"Oh, God." He said. Everyone chuckled, some of the boys went "Oh".

"In 'Fire Dance' what are you time signatures?" I questioned

"How do you know the right answer? How do you even know what songs the band's playing?" He said

I walked over to Gasman on the stage at the DJ station and held up Gazzy's band folder. "are you forgetting that Gasman is a trumpet player?" I asked. I took out his "Fire Dance" music and waved it around.

"4/4 to 3/4 back to 4/4." Mitch said.

"Correct." I said. "In 'Allegretto' what accidentals do you have?"

"F sharp." he said. and the questioning went on like that, I asked about anything we learned in school. Then at 4:00 it ended. And we went home and had movie night at my house.

** this was sort of a filler so ;)  
><strong>

**OK,for the next chapter I need 10 reviews so review!**

**peace out Tribal Dragon Queen  
><strong>


	7. England and a pegusus named Lightning

**Okay I won't spend my writing time in school but just FYI: Mr. Bernstein extended the project due date to be due the second week of November. I'll only put in ****parts at lunch time or important stuff. Sometimes. BTW Ari's half morph I explained in my last chapter, his full morph is turning into a wolf. Just wanted to let you know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We decided to make tonight a Superhero Movie Night! We took turns picking the next movie. Iggy picked the first one, X-Man. He kept on making comments during the movie like, "How is that physically possible?" and "Totally digital". And we told him to shut up numerous times until Ari kicked his head lightly, but he still screamed like a girl. When it was my turn got up from my spot, picked the Iron Man movies, and held up the cases to show them. Iggy pointed at them and said: "Yes. Yes times a million."<p>

"I'll pick it if there are no side comments from Iggy." I said pointing back at him.

"Fine" he said crossing arms over his chest and slumping forward. I put the movie in, waited for it to start; when it did I went back to my seat next to Fang, pulled my legs up next to me and put my head on his shoulder. He casually put an arm across my shoulders holding me against him. The movie started and we laughed and gasped at a lot of things. The first movie ended and Angel put Iron Man 2 in. then before the next person picked the movie I got up from my seat and stood in front of the TV.

"OK, for those of you who don't live here, we're going to make tonight a sleep-over night so go home tell whoever and get a sleeping bag and a change of clothes. Come back in P.J's." I said to everyone. the ones who didn't live at my house left, the ones who did went up stairs to change. I went to my room and changed into track shorts and a Montgomery sweatshirt. I went to Ari's room and knocked on the door he told me to come in.

"So I'm thinking we connect the DVD player to the big screen in the music room." I suggested

"Can't." He replied. "Jeb took the HDMI to work this morning, so the projector won't play anything from the DVD player."

I gave him as curious look. "I have no idea what you're talking about." i told him. "I may be a mutant freak, but unlike you I'm not a tech freak."

He came and stood in front of me. "I'll dumb it down for you. We're stuck with the TV in the family room." he said.

"See, now that I can I can understand. Why didn't you say that before?" I told him.

he put his on my shoulders, turned me around, and started pushing me down the hallway "Because, me being your older brother, confusing you is my specialty." I lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Where are Jeb and Mom?" I asked. Somehow Angel had silently come behind me and Ari.

"Their in Germany." She said coming around Ari, walking next to me and taking my hand.

"Why, may I ask, are they in Germany?" I said looking down at Angel.

"Because lately the school in Germany has been experimenting with horses."Ari said. "And finally, after many epic fails, they finally got the correct balance of DNA to get a talking Pegasus."

"A Pegasus? Really? Do you know how badly I want one of those?" I told them. "I would, metaphorically, kill for one!" We finally got down stairs and went to the kitchen, where Ella had heard us was getting snacks out form the cabinets.

"Good because their bring it home since the school doesn't want it, they think it's a fail." She said putting some soda on the table.

"How in the world is it a fail?" I Asked a little outraged. According to me Pegasus are awesome.

"It just wasn't what they where trying to do." said Angel.

"Oh, speaking of mutants, some Eraser friends of mine are coming from England tomorrow to live with us. But they'll be in the guest cottage in the woods." Ari explained.

I stared at him wide eyed. "Since when was this?" I asked.

"Since two weeks ago." he answered. then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said. I exited the kitchen, mad that my own family wasn't telling me thing that I might need to know. Like Erasers coming to live with us, or where on the planet my parents where. I went to the front door and opened it. In the door way was all the people who where here before that don't live here. "Hey, guys!" I said in a peppy tone which did not describe how I was really feeling about being left in the dark about everything. I gestured for them to come in. Iggy rushed inside calling, "couch!" then flopped down on the couch that could fit three people, he took up the whole couch with his feet hanging off a little on the edge. Fang was the lat one in, he stopped right in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said avoiding his gaze, and trying to act as normal as possible.

he put two fingers under my chin and turned my head to look at him. "You're acting gloomy but voice has a straggled peppiness to it. " He told me putting his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

I thought, should I tell him? Or should I not? "Hey Ari." I said turning to face him. he was sitting in the recliner next to Iggy, he looked up at me. "Start the next movie, I'm gonna talk to Fang outside for a moment." I said

"Sure, just put on a jacket." he said in an annoying brotherly way.

"Wearing a sweatshirt already. Be back in a few." I said then walked outside, Fang following close behind. "Come on, up on the roof." I told him.

"What? How am I supposed to get up there?" He asked

"Fang it's okay," I told him. "I know about the wings." I took his hand and we walked to the back of the house. "Come, fly with me." Then I leaped up and extended my wings. With a few powerful strokes I was airborne. I waited there for him, finally he jumped in the air and came up to hover in front of me. "See, now was that so bad?"

"How did you know?"He asked.

"You're the same Fang from eleven years ago." I told him. "I just needed to check, so I tested your speed and strength. the day I showed you around my house when we ran to the stables and you kept up with me. I faster then a grown man. I can even beat the fastest runner on our track team." I explained.

"What about strength?" He asked

"Let's face it not many people can lead Thunder anywhere with out using all their strength, except mutants." I chuckled a little, so did he. "Alright, the reason we're out here. Hmm, where to begin? Oh, my mom and Jeb are in Germany checking out a talking Pegasus at the school there. three of Ari's buddies from England are coming to live with us in our guest cottage in the woods over there." I explained gesturing to the line of trees behind the fence.

"Wow." he said.

"Yep."

"And you just figured this out now?"

"Yep."

"A talking Pegasus? Really?" He asked randomly after a few seconded of silence.

"Yep, they're bringing it home for me to keep and take care of."

"Freaky."

I chuckled. the back door opened we both looked down. Iggy stepped out and looked around. Finally he looked up and saw us hovering there.

"So." he said. "She found out."

"I found out awhile ago." I said. I flew down and landed in front of him. "And I know you have them to." I told him poking him in the chest.

He looked over my shoulder at Fang. "I thought we where going to keep it a secret." Fang shrugged.

I put my hands on my hips. "Do you even remember me from eleven years ago?" I asked him.

he looked at me blankly. "Eleven years ago?" He said scratching his head. he looked at Fang, who was now standing right next to me. I jumped when I saw him.

"Will you quit that?" I asked Fang .

He looked at me. "Quit what?"

"You know what, never mind." I told him and started walking inside.

"Wait, stop doing what?" He said following me in. We went inside leaving Iggy pondering about eleven years ago. I stopped and looked back at Iggy.

"The School, Iggy. That's where we where eleven years ago." then I walked back inside This time Iggy followed.

"I hate the School." He said. "It brought me more pain then I could bare."

"I know." Fang said. "It brought us more pain that no human can even begin to imagine." We walked in silently after that. When we got to the family room Ari, Angel, Ella, Nudge, and Gazzy were watching Spider man. when the movie finished it was 12:30.

"Alright," I told everybody. "bedtime. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Starting, with a talking Pegasus."

Simultaneously Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy said "What?"

"My mom and Jeb are in Germany preparing to bring me a talking Pegasus."  
>I explained things to them like the horse and the Erasers coming to live with us.<p>

"That is just to much for one day." Iggy said

"OMG, a talking, flying horse? But why would we need one I mean all of us can fly. Oh, maybe Ari or Ella can ride it." She just Kept on babbling until Ella pressed her pressure on her shoulder and made her pass-out.

"Don't forget tomorrow there's no school."

Iggy crashed on the couch. Angel slept on the love seat. Ari took the recliner. Gasman moved Nudge next to Angel. Gasman slept right by Iggy's couch. Fang and I slept on the floor next to each other in the center of the room. I went to sleep and was awaken by a splash of cold water on my face. Ari was standing above me with a cup in his hand. He was laughing like a mad person. I got up and shoved him.

"What the heck was that for?" I yelled at him.

he shoved me back. "Payback."

"Alright, enough." my mom said from the couch behind me. "Max, there's something in the back for you." she told me.

I ran out outside to the back yard. Everyone was there already. they where standing watching something. I ran up to them and saw what they were looking at. Jeb was holding the reins beautiful black stallion, with big, long black wings. It was fully grown. Slowly I walked up to it.

"Hey, buddy." I said. I looked at Jeb, he smiled and nodded. I went up and pet it. I reached my hand. He took a step back. "_Shh_. I promise I won't hurt you." I said he relaxed and let me pet him, I noticed that I had a white mark on its head. A lightning bolt. I pet his head. "You got a name yet?"

"No one gave me a name yet. They all said that you would give me a name." He said

"Well I think it should be Lightning." I suggested. "What do you think?"

"Cool." he said.

"Can I see your wings?" I could see his wings on his back OK but I wanted to see them better. He couldn't hide them as well as we could. He extended his wings to their full length. His wingspan was a good 15 feet long. I ran my hands along the tops of his wings right along the long thin bone. "Alright. Now it's time for the biggest question. Do you know how to fly?"

"Heck, yeah." He said.

I turned to my group. "For those of us who can fly. Let's take to the sky." I said. I took the bridle off Lightning asked if he was ready then we ran a few feet and jumped in the air extending our wings and flapping hard. Pretty soon all of us where air borne.

"This feels so good." the Gasman said doing a small flips in the air.

"I haven't had a good long flight in a while." Fang said swooping up next to me.

"Wow, the sky is so blue!" Nudge started. "You can see everything from up here. Hi, Ella!." She called down waving. She kept on talking and talking. Without stopping to take a breath.

"Dose she always talk this much?" Lightning asked.

"Sadly, yes." I answered. I looked down to the ground and saw three figures approaching Ari. "Alright, Guys. Ari's friends are here so let's go say hi." And with that dived down to ground opening my wings at the last second to lighten my fall.

"Hello, Max. Long time no see." said one of the guys. He has hazelnut colored hair and dark brown introduced himself as Mike Blackthorn.

"David." Said another. He had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"I'm David's twin, Daniel Payton." Said the third the only difference between him and his brother is that Daniel had blue eyes. All three of them had British accents to add their sweet sounding, convincing voices that every Eraser has.

"Now I remember. When I was in England when I was nine you guys had been assigned to protect Angel and I. Even though you where like my age."

"Bingo, someone give her a cookie." Mike said.

"Actually I really do want a cookie." I said. "And my mom is making cookies right now."

"Yes." Gasman said punching the air.

"I'll put Lightning in the stables you guys go no ahead." I walked up to Lightning, put a hand on the side of his neck and lead him to the stables. "OK, your stale is the one next to Rath's."

"You have a horse named Rath?" he asked.

"You bet. Alright, now your stable has a door leading outside. Try not to unlatch it. But every morning I'll let you out and you'll follow me where ever I go, and when you here this" I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly, "you come down as fast and meet me, If not then hang around the area and watch to see if I move."

"As you wish, Master." Lightning said dipping his head down in a horses version of a bow.

"I wish my brother was as obedient as you."

"Which one's your brother? the one waring all black?"

"No, that's Fang. My brother is the one with ripped with muscles." I found myself explaining witch person was who that lightning saw today and what kind of mutant they where. And for those of you who don't know Ella has cat genes and has a tail that she keeps tightly wrapped around her waist. I gave Lightning a few carrots and went back inside to see why in the world three Erasers from England where at my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Sorry I didn't update sooner My dad is trying this new thing where he's only giving me and my sisters one hour each on the computer so . . . Better late then never hope you enjoyed the chapter please review as much as possible. And thanks to all who reviewed already.<br>**

**Farewell, Kings and Queens of different realms  
><strong>


	8. Erasers Gone Rogue

**I'm back. Sorry I'm late with my update. Okay I have one request. Look up the song "Awakening" by Switchfoot and tell me what you think.**

**If you don't know what anything is in this story you can always look on Google. because starting in this chapter I'm gonna use a lot of things from the Avengers.  
><strong>

**And I might give you all small peek of the best part of the story.  
><strong>

**See people! You review you get nice surprises like *gasps* SNEAK PEEKS!  
><strong>

**Alright the moment you have all been waiting for.  
><strong>

**My Kings and Queens, The Seventh Chapter of my story: The Song!  
><strong>

**I'm all dramatic aren't I?**

* * *

><p>I went inside to the living room and every one was sitting on the couches. My mom and Jeb sitting on the love seat. Mike, David and Daniel sitting on the big couch and Ari sitting on his recliner an arm casually slung across Angel's shoulders. She looked really squished next to him, but she was still happy. Nudge and Ella where sitting against the wall next to Ig and Gazzy. <strong><br>**

"So not to be rude or anything but..." I said leaning against the wall next to Fang.

"Why are you here in the middle of no where?" Total said coming up from the basement.

"Well, yea, basically." I said sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Jeb called us here to protect you, the Rides, and help you with saving the world." Mike said. "And here's your cookie by the way." He said throwing me a cookie.

I caught it. "Oh, thanks. But one question." I said.

"Two." Fang quickly put in.

"OK two questions then. Saving the world from what?"

"And what do you need to protect them from?" Fang added.

"Jeb hasn't told you yet?" David said

"There are Erasers who've been mentally enhanced." Daniel told us.

"You mean they're telepathic like Angle?" I asked.

"No, we mean they're smarter then past Erasers." Mike said.

"The other Erasers weren't smart enough for the whitecoats." David said.

"Well, why would they be, regular Erasers only live up to five or seven years old." Fang said.

"True," Jeb started. "But we've been working on a serum to make them, smarter, faster, and stronger. we finally found one. We tested it out on fifty Erasers in the institute in New York. we gave them the same amount of strength but different amount of intelligence. both of the serums worked but the five smartest came to the conclusion that the world was dying, and it was because of humans. Their convinced we tried to change their minds, but there more stubborn then Max." Jeb concluded.

"That is physically impossible, might I add." I said.

"But when we where in New York the whitecoats said that they figured out how to mass produce the Eraser serum and the strength serum and they're are making more Erasers out of kids." Daniel said.

"And not very bright ones." Mike said

"one quick question. How old are you three?" Fang asked.

"Eighteen." They answered at once.

"Erasers are the oldest." Mike said

"We rule." David said fist bumping Daniel.

"Not as of today." I said. Everyone looked at me skeptically. "You forgot my eighteenth birthday?!" I asked putting my hand over my heart. "My heart." I said dramatically. "Is deeply wounded."

"I remembered." Daniel said jumping up and going behind the couch. "And I'm pretty sure those two got you nothing," he said coming back carrying a black case. "So I tapped into their savings and _we_ got you this."  
>he said holding up the case.<p>

He was about to give me the case when Mike said: "Wait, wait, wait. If It's a present then wheres the card?" he asked and pulled a white envelope.

"And." David said. "the bow." he said pulling a long orange ribbon out of his left pocket, and tying it in a nice little bow around the handle next to Daniel's hand. Mike handed me the card and Daniel put the case at my feet.

"'Our dear friend, Max'." I said reading the card aloud. "'We've been friends for a while and now you're going to need our help with saving the world form rogue Erasers. And we hope you know we'll be there for you 'till the end of the world, and forever past that. And don't be mad at us but the Avengers are coming at twelve o'clock. From: Mike, David and Daniel'." I looked up at them. "What do you mean the Avengers are coming and why?" I asked.

"The Avengers." Mike said. "you know. Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Captain Ame-"

"I know who they are." I interrupted him standing up. "But why are they coming to my house?"

"The director of S.H.I.L.E.D was there he said he knew you and that he would send the Avengers here to help you out." Daniel explained sitting back down on the couch.

"Grrr." I growled "I don't like them. Actually I don't really like humans in general. Fury's told me all about Tony Stark. So far he doesn't seem like such a genius. He seems like a arrogant, self-centered jerk." I said glaring a nothing in particular.

"Oh!" Mike said as if remembering something. "The director told us to give you this." he said taking a note out of his pocket and handing it to Jeb. he read it then sighed.

"Gazzy?" Jeb said. Gasman looked up at him. "Did you mom go to work today?" he asked him.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Gazzy answered. "Why?"

"because the Director is ordering me to inject you all with the strength serum." He replied grimly. He looked at me. "It's completely up to you. I won't force you to do it."

I thought for a moment. I looked at Fang for his opinion. He nodded. I looked at Ari. He shrugged. "Fine. We'll do it." I said standing. "The eight of us are going to change into clothes, so..." I looked at my mom. "Can you take the guys to the guest cottage?" I asked her as sweet as possible.

"Actually Max, We've been meaning to tell you something." She said looking at Jeb.

"Nino Pierpont, the billionaire who helps you guys out and provides multiple things for the seven of you. Insisted on making a house for the mutants that have been spotted around the world. wired thing is we have no records of them, and they have mutations that we can't program into them." Jeb explained looking at the floor.

"And now the eleven of you have to go there and lead them into battle against the erasers." Mom said finishing for him.

"So basically." Ari said. "You're kicking us out?"

"Yes." Jeb said answering Ari's question.

"But only for your benefit. to give you help saving the world." Mom put in quickly glaring at Jeb.

"I need to Nick." I said getting up, grabbing my phone for the coffee table next to Ari, and sat on the armrest of his recliner.

"Nick who?" Fang asked one eyebrow.

I didn't answer I kept look through my contacts on my phone. I saw Ari roll his eyes at my concentration. I have half the students at school here on my contact list. "She's gonna call Nick Fury, and I mean _The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, _Nick Fury."

"Hah. Found it." I said clicking his name then his work number.

"Put him on speaker." Angel said from next to Ari. I hit the speaker button.  
>the phone rang once then Nick picked up.<p>

"Miss Maximum Ride." he said happily. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" four voices said at once. And I knew exactly who's voices. Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and of course Nick Fury.

"Aw, thanks, guys." I said.

"Hey Ari, Ella, Angel, Nudge and Gasman." Barton said. " long time no hear."

" Hey, Clint." Ella said

"'Sup Hawkeye." Ari said using his hero name.

"How's that shooting arm, Clint?" Gazzy asked.

"Just fine, Gaz." Barton replied.

"OMG, Clint!" Nudge burst. "we haven't seen you in like, what two months When Ari took the test for his agent badge. By the way, did you get that fixed? Oh, You won't be able to come to this house because we won't be her." we'll be at a house full of mutants Some of them didn't even show up on the records at any of the Schools, Itex branches, or at the Institute. And this new threat, they're stronger than Ari! And-"

"That's enough, Nudge." Nick said. "Maximum. Would you like to explain anything?"

We told them about everything about the threat and the house if mutants then I said "Clint, Natasha,Idon't think you guy's can come.''

"What why not?" Natasha asked.

"the threat is much to strong for you guys. They're stronger than us and that's not good for normal humans like you two."

"Well what about Tony?" Clint said. "He's human too."

"his armor can amplify his strength. Meaning he can lift a car." I retorted. Some of the perks of working with S.H.I.E.L.D is that you have access to files of people you might be paired up with when you go on a mission. And I read the very lengthy report on Tony Stark and Iron Man.

"the inject us with the strength serum!" Clint exclaimed.

"Whoa,we don't even know if it's safe for us much less humans." I told him not wanting anyone to do anything unnecessary.

"Jeb." Nick said stopping our fighting. "Is it safe for bird kids and humans?" He asked finding a solution to the whole unsafe problem. Oh,wait there's a problem. None of us trust him.

"Yes, completely safe." He said certain his studies where right.

"But?" Fury asked knowing that there was a catch.

"But the studies on the serum shows that when you're injected with the serum the day you turn 25 you'll stop aging and become immortal." He explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's surprising<strong>.** wouldn't you just love to be immortal?**

**Alright,I need at least 5 reviews or else no update. AT ALL.  
><strong>

**So Farewell, Kings and Queens of different realms  
><strong>


	9. AN

**AN: It's been like what Three weeks since my last up date? I expected at least 1 review by now. but haven't received one yet. I'm not kidding I wont update until I get at least 5 reviews. And don't expect other people to do it for you. And yes I changed the name of my story from "the Song" to Rogue  
><strong>

**Farewell My Kings and Queens of different relmes  
><strong>

**today is 9/30/2012  
><strong>


	10. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf

"What do you mean Immortal!?" Ari exclaimed standing up almost knocking me of the arm rest so i slid into his spot,smiling and nudging her. She nudged me back.

"Ari's wolf has been wanting to come out for a year he barely has control now." Angel said a little worried.

"Hmm." I thought: I need Ari to be calm and think straight with out fighting for control with his wolf. "I got it. here." I handed her my phone.I got up and shoved Ari.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled.

I don't lose control as easily as he does. "No matter how hard you you try you're going to morph. So get your wolf but downstairs." I said sternly pointing to the the kitchen.

"He's going to lose control." he warned through clenched teeth.

"We'll stop him." Gazzy spoke-up. "or at least Max will." he said shrugging. Ari looked at me and raised a eyebrow.

"It's my job isn't it? Fight you until you calm down enough." I said staring at the floor in front of Ari's feet. The scar on my left thigh tingling from six months ago.

"Ari I agree with Max." Banner said. "You're not thinking clearly and you're overreacting. We all need you to be on your game."

"So listen and get down stairs. we'll meet you there." Nick said.

"Wait you guys are here?" Fang asked. I felt the Computers of the hanger start to work. yes I have a hanger. We get a lot of visits form the military and S.H.I.E.L.D where else are they going to put they're planes? In the middle of the street? Anyway I could feel the computers and gears working to open the door to the hanger. in the plane buttons where being pressed and they where starting to land.

"come on to the hanger lets go." Without waiting for anyone to answer or ask questions I ran to the back door. I stopped by the barn to get Lighting. I jumped on his back and looked behind me and saw everyone else coming out after me. Ari morphed into a big horse sized grey wolf,same with the other erasers. they started to Run towards me. I dug my heels into Lighting's sides. he started to run into the woods. After a few minutes We arrived at a really big open space.

In the canter was a sleek black jet with the back hatch open Clint was coming out with his bow and his arrows on his back. Smart boy, Always bring your weapons whenever on our land.  
>I jumped off Lighting.<p>

"Get in the jet!" I yelled at him Running to one of the trees, one of them is artificial and can open the hanger to lower the plane. In stead of listening Barton ran towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I found the tree lifted a metal flap and punched a short code in the keypad the plane started to descend.

"Ari. Remember. He lost control." I heard a few barks from behind. My head whipped around. "Now, Clint." there was a large circle in the ground where the plane and we where standing a few feet away. "Clint." I said

his jaw set. And he started to run to the edge preparing for the 60 foot drop. he fell off the edge. I ran after him and jumped when I got closed to him I slipped my arms around his waist and snapped out my wings to slow our fall. when we got close to the ground I shoved him off to the side so he could land on his own. I fell on my shoulder to let it take the impact of the fall, the rolled on to my feet.

"Max!" I heard Bruce yell. I ran to him.

"Sedative. Where's the sedative?" I said to Bruce with wide eyes.** (A/N: that's the injection they use to knock people out in hospitals)**

He looked back into the plane"Any day now, Natasha!" I looked in the plane I saw Natasha at a small table in the corner by the cockpit she had a syringe and was filling it up to just the right the right amount. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Thor. They where watching Natasha then they looked at me.

Steve pointed at me. "You Maximum Ride?"

"yes." I said simply.

"But you're like, 18." Tony noted. Natasha Ran over and handed me the syringe. I was about to tell him that "you're never to young to save the world", but an ere splitting howl ripped through the air. I looked up looking for Ari.

"Max! He's coming." David yelled.

"Fury, you're not seriously going to send this girl out to fight big. . . " Stark started then stopped. "What's she going to fight again?"

"Her big brother, who's a big over sized wolf" Banner explained for stark.

Tony turned to me. "Are you insane?!" Tony exclaimed.

i pretended to think about it."Hmm. Yeah a little bit."

"Come on Max!" Ari's voice filled the air, but it wasn't his voice exactly. It was deeper and more raspyer. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry I took so long but my computer got messed up from the hurricane FYI I live in New Jersey so I had no power for a week. R&amp;R please<strong>!


	11. Iron Man to the Rescue

My fists clenched tight. I jumped in the air and snapped out my wings flying to the ground above. Ari was there in his full out Great Plains Wolf form. **(A/N Check out a pic of the wolf on Google images! It's so pretty. But that's just me. I have a small obsession with wolves. I'm somewhat a fan of werewolves) **I look at him, trying to find a place to inject him. Of course the only way I can do that is if I get on his back **(A/N Mind you he's at least 8 feet tall and like 400 lbs.) **but he'll just throw me off. After all He taught me everything I know about fighting and his wolf form is a major advantage.

"Me? Scared of you?" I asked starting to circle him he did the same not letting me get close enough to him. "I've Lived with you for 18 years now, Ari. I'm _NOT_ scared of my big brother, who would die before he hurt me or any other member of his family."

"Well you should be!" He lunged at me. I stepped out of the way at the last second and instead of hitting me he hit a tree with a yelp of pain. Darting to his feet he ran at me again, growling. i jumped up and hovered in the air until he stopped. then dived at him getting the syringe ready. But he knew better. When I was close enough he bit down on my shoulder with his huge jaws and slammed against the ground right on my back. There was a loud crack, followed cry of pain from me. Pain seared in my shoulder and wing. He released me I got up with lighting speed and looked over my shoulder. First thing I noticed was that my shoulder was covered in blood from Ari biting me and that my left wing was bent at an odd angel. HE BROKE MY WING. I rolled my left shoulder and pain shot through it again. I put my right hand hand to my shoulder and bit the inside of my cheek to prevent another scream from escaping. I looked him dead in the eyes. _No more miss nice girl. _I thought. _you're scheduled for a nice long nap. _

"That is it." I ground out through clenched teeth. I charged at him head on. he spread his front legs, bent his head, ears pressed against his skull growling at me canines bared in a fighting stance. i was five feet away from him when I jumped up about ten feet in the air and landed backwards on his back. And i did this thanks to the extra muscles in my legs.

"Thank you School." I murdered as i turned around bracing my heels in Ari's furry rib cage, and wrapped my bloody right arm around his neck I got the syringe out I was this close to injecting him when he shook his body almost throwing me off but I held fast, then he went on his back legs and fell on his back. I almost got crushed if Iron Man hadn't grabbed me out of the way and put me on the ground.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Tony!" I yelled. He shot a repulser (the thing that shoots from the palm of his hand) at Ari.

"Um, saving your life!" He answered shooting another repulser at Ari.

"Sorry, don't need saving. Now stop shooting him before you kill him!"

"Isn't that our goal?!" he asked looking at me, not putting his hand down.0

"NO!" I ran at Ari again he was facing Tony in his fighting stance. I switched the syringe to my right hand. When I got beside him I grabbed a handful of fur and swung myself up on his back again. All this I checked my left arm. Big mistake. I screamed in pain as my arm burned. the bleeding still hasn't stopped yet. I was about to grab my shoulder but i remembered what in my other hand. The syringe was in harmed and still full of the sedative.

Ari's head whipped toward me.

"You're trying to kill me!" He accused.

"No." I said and jabbed the syringe in his neck. "I'm your little sister Ari. Have a little faith." I pressed the plunger down. He growled at me. "even though I hate you most of the time. You're still my brother and I love you. I would Never kill you unless it was absolutely unnecessary." He looked at me with a sorry look in his eye but his eyelids started to close. he started to sway, I jumped off him and ran to face him. I put my hand out in front of me to show I wasn't going to hurt him. "Shh, take a nap Ari. everything will be just fine." I soothed. He sat on his hunches and looked down at me.

"Sorry 'bout the wing and shoulder, Didn't mean to..." he lied down on his stomach, put his big wolf head on his front paws and slept. I put my hands on his head and pet him i checked my shoulder again still bleeding probably didn't have a chance to heal with me moving around a lot. My wing was fine.

"Max, you alright?" Tony asked slowly walking towards me.

"I fine." I said my face expressionless. "but what you did was way to dangerous for a human."

"You were about to get _crushed_." I ignored him and put two fingers in my mouth and whistled.

"Lightning!" I yelled and looked for him at the tree line and in the air

"What are you doing? calling for a storm like Thor?" Tony asked. I gave him a sideways glace.

"No." was all I said. In the sky I saw Lightning. He landed in front of us. Tony took a step back and cocked his head to the side.

"Wha-" he started but was at as loss of words.

"Max, are you okay?" he saw my arm and snapped out his wings. "I'm getting your mom." He said and took off.

"That was..." Tony said pointing at where Lightning took off.

"A talking Pegasus." I said it as if it were obvious.

"How?! It's not possible!"

"a child with wings isn't possible but here I am. Alive and healthy." I said as my mom burst through the tree line on lightning.

"Healthy?!" She exclaimed jumping off Lightning and rushed over to me. "By the looks of it you lost a lot of blood. I don't under stand how you're conscious." she crouched down in front of me, put two fingers to my wrist, checking for a pulse. she muttered something to herself. I caught the words Banner Ari and destroy. Everyone else came form the trees and saw me by Ari then saw my shoulder.

"Max!" Angel yelled. she ran over and knelt beside me. "You okay?"

I gave her a blank look then looked at my shoulder than back at her.

"guess not, huh?" I shook my head. I thought about when Tony saved me. She raised an eyebrow and slowly turned toward Tony. "Max is right. For someone who created one of the worlds best weapons you are an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch, Angel, burn. You will all see how Tony responds to being called and idiot if I get 5 reviews.<strong>

**If I get 10+ I'll introduce the house of mutants in the next chapter and make it super long!  
><strong>

**I SUGGEST YOU REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Fairwell my Kings and Queens of Different Realms  
><strong>


	12. wepons and a new skill

**Olah, Aloha, Hello, and Bonjour! I have returned after a long time. so let's clear somethings up shall we? there are some changes**

**Max Ride:18, can control technology, leader**

**Fang Johnson:18, can turn invisible**

**Nudge Parker:18, control metal**

**Ari Ride:19 (everyone thinks he's 18) morphs into wolf, Fire doesn't effect him**

**Iggy Johnson: 18, pyro**

**Gazzy Walker:17, mimic voices, pyro**

**Ella Ride:17**

**Angle Ride:16, telepathy**

**Mike Blackthorn:19, werewolf  
><strong>

**David and Daniel Payton: 19, werewolf**

**yep that's everyone. now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"That's it I'm done." Tony said about to fly away.<p>

"Wait." I said he stopped at turned to me. "I want to try some thing." I closed my eyes and tried to find Tony's Armor codes and hack into it mentally. It worked. I shut down everything. I smiled sweetly as the eyes of his armor flickered and went out along with the arc reactor(the chest piece). Tony fell to the ground. I opened the mask mentally.

"What did you do!" He exclaimed.

the platform for the hanger came up again. "You can't leave." Furry appeared Natasha, Clint, Thor, Steve Rogers and Bruce standing next to him. "unless you want the end of the world to be your fault."

"fine I'll work with you." He confided. "But we play by my rules. Now let me out." I heaved a sigh. I turned his armor on but remained in control of it. He stood up.

"we will not plat by your rules." I told him, venom seeping into my voice. I took a few steps towards him. "You don't know the first thing about Erasers let alone mutants."

"I know more than you think." his voice sounded even but there was a small waver.

Jeb put a hand on my shoulder. "Mr. Stark. Let me explain something. When people usually see Max and her wings they see a freak, a weapon. But when we see her we we see a finally tuned instrument, a warrior or a hero. She learns as much as she can about her opponent before she fights."

"So she knows the most about the enemy?" Steve asked.

"I know every breed of eraser and their weaknesses." I answered.

"Breeds?"Thor said. he had an Australian accent.

"there are the werewolf breed like Ari, Dave, Dan and Mike." I gestured to said people. "then the hunters. who are completely covered in fur with wolf head and tail, claws."

"hate them" Angel muttered.

"the Trackers, their like the Hunters but not covered in fur." My mother came up behind me holding a white cloth. She wrapped it around my shoulder and tied it when the cloth was getting short. Ari stirred and woke up Thor tightened his grip on his hammer.

"easy there big guy." I said to Thor. "he'll be calmer now." Ari got up and slowly walked towards me. he put his noes to my hurt shoulder. He closed his eyes.

"sorry" He said. I scratched behind his ear.

"A werewolf is sort of like the Hulk. Emotion makes them change."

"Max." Jeb said quietly. "I think It's time to take the change." I knew what he meant. it was time to take the serum. Change our strength.

"wait." Steve interjected. "your not going to seriously take the serum are you?"

"we have to." Iggy spoke up.

"No you don't." Steve insisted.

"If we don't then there's no one to stop the Erasers." Fang explained.

"We'll stop them." Thor said starting to side with Cap (Steve).

"you can't, you know nothing about them." Angel said

"Yeah, It's not as easy as shooting them with something and there dead." Nudge explained.

"it takes time to fully kill one. you can't think there dead and turn your back on them." Gazzy cut in

"they'd kill you before you walked 10 feet." Mike said.

"We need to do this." I concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip<br>**

We went back to the house and sat in the living room. Jeb was making some calls to colleagues to help him. I started to feel light headed from all the blood loose so I put my head on Fang's shoulder; 9he's to my right) he put an arm around my shoulder. Ari (in human form and fully clothed sitting in the recliner) glared at him.

"So, Max." Tony said crossing his arms over his chest. "We never really got a good view of your wings before. Would you mind showing us?"

"Max's wing is a little mangled right now but I'm sure Fang would love to show you his wings." Ari smirked. He was trying to get Fang away from me. "Right, Fang?" wordlessly Fang got up, looked to both sides to make sure he had enough room. Then he snapped out his 15ft pitch black wings. His feet were shoulder width apart and his arms were crossed. He stared right at Tony.

"Whoa!" Cap said siting back a little obviously surprised. Next to him Thor smiled.

"amazing!" he said and looked at to his right, at Clint. "I've never seen another like it!" on the other side of Cap, Tony looked like the thinker statue.

"No one has, Thor." He got up and stood in front of Fang's left wing.(Not wearing armor and in jeans, black T-shirt and black leather jacket.) "They've done a very good job of keeping themselves hidden. " He looked at Fang then back to the wing running his fingers across the top of it. Fang flinched but kept his wings out. His eye followed Tony. "Everyone except for you and your friend…" he looked over at Iggy who was sitting to my left. "What's your name again?" Tony asked. "Izzy?" tony shrugged. "You're not really that important."

"It's Iggy. And did you know that I could kill you and blow up you're your entire house without really trying?" everyone smiled at his joke. Well everyone but Tony. He yanked out one of Fang's feathers. Fang retracted his wings and glared at Tony. Then the doorbell rang. I stood up and went to the door and opened it. I was greeted with one of the top 10 people on my arch enemy list.

Hans Gunther-Hagen.

* * *

><p><strong>That's It. Isn't Hans the enemy of us all? <strong>

**R&R 10 = reviews I'll update**

** So I bid you Farewell, Kings and Queens of different realms **


End file.
